


To Outfox a Fox

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to snare Harry for good but it's not as easy as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Outfox a Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassy_cissa).



  
**Title:** To Outfox a Fox  
 **Characters or Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~1010  
 **Summary:** Draco is determined to snare Harry for good but it's not as easy as he thought it would be.  
 **Notes:** Thanks to the lovelies who gave me a hand, [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). Written for [](http://3fan-holidays.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**3fan_holidays**](http://3fan-holidays.dreamwidth.org/) Original link is [here](http://3fan-holidays.livejournal.com/28326.html).

"He's still ignoring you, Draco," Pansy said, champagne glass in hand, the clock only an hour away from striking midnight and ringing in the new year. He wondered just how many she'd had, though she was still standing tall in her rose-coloured robes, heels peeking out from beneath. Gorgeous as always.

Smirking—after all, he'd had a few himself—Draco looked over at Harry bloody Potter then back at her. "Don't worry," he said smoothly, "I have a plan."

"Oh dear." Pansy snorted softly and patted his arm with her free hand. "Well, I'll be watching, darling. Good luck." She sashayed away, her eye obviously on someone in the crowd.

Draco didn't let Pansy rattle him, though. He knew how she was and loved her anyway. It takes one to know one, after all.

He'd spent the last week planning how to handle Harry and there was no way he'd be going home alone tonight, not after what had happened between him and Harry at the Ministry Yule Ball. He had several plans actually, including kidnapping, but that was quite far down the list.

No, he'd be his charming self and have Harry begging for it—for him—by the end of the night.

*

 _"You seem to have a problem, Potter," Draco said, looking up at the mistletoe hovering over Harry's messy, black, completely touchable-looking hair._

 _Harry's green eyes sparkled, his cheeks pink from drink. "It's not a problem if it attracts someone willing to snog me."_

 _Draco could have sworn Harry was flirting with him, which worked well since Draco was flirting with Harry, but it was an unexpected development nevertheless._

 _"You must have had lots of offers to help you with it," Draco said. "Surely it should be gone by now." Draco chose not to examine too deeply the cause of the tightness in his chest when he imagined the long line of people who would happily line up to snog the Chosen One._

 _"And yet it isn't." Harry drank from his glass of mulled wine. "Funny that."_

 _Draco stepped closer, inhaling the scent of the spices in the wine as well as Harry's aftershave. "Maybe it's waiting for the_ right _person to come along."_

 _Harry set his glass on a floating tray, eyes never leaving Draco's, and said, "Maybe it is." Harry reached a hand to Draco's nape and pulled his head closer, Draco's hands falling to Harry's hips as he closed his eyes, tasting the wine on Harry's lips. He longed to part them, slip his tongue inside, but before long, Harry pulled back, grinning widely._

 _"Problem solved."_

 _Draco looked over Harry's head and saw the mistletoe was floating away toward another unsuspecting ball guest._

 _"Looks like Lovegood's in luck," Draco said drily as it settled over her head, bobbing as if to the music._

 _Harry laughed, and Draco realised he'd never been privy to one of Harry's laughs that wasn't directed at him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face at the sound._

 _"Luna doesn't need any luck, she can handle herself," Harry said, a knowing look in his eye. "Thanks again." Harry pointed up over his head._

 _"My pleasure," slipped out of Draco's mouth before he could stop it._

 _Harry's held his eyes for a long moment then finally said, "See you, Malfoy," and turned before Draco could try and get another kiss._

*

It seemed every time Draco tried to approach Harry tonight, though, Harry vanished before Draco could catch up to him. He was almost beginning to believe Harry was Disapparating away except it shouldn't be possible within the walls of the Ministry.

The other question on Draco's mind, as he finished yet another glass of champagne, was whether it was Harry playing hard to get or whether he was actually avoiding him. Draco loved a good game of cat and mouse, but only when it benefitted him in the end. That Harry kept getting the best of him rankled his Slytherin pride.

Looking up at the enormous clock the Ministry had set up to count down the minutes until the new year, Draco realised he only had two minutes to find Harry, or Pansy as she'd be willing to kiss him regardless.

As champagne was passed around to each and every guest, there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Draco caught sight of Pansy though, head bent in conversation. After his kiss, he'd leave her to her conquest.

With thirty seconds to go, he stepped up behind her, hand at her elbow…

"Draco," a familiar voice said and Draco spun toward Harry. The sound of the clock chiming, of horns and noisemakers blasting fell on deaf ears as Harry grinned and pulled Draco into a kiss.

The taste of Harry and champagne had Draco melting. His toes curled as his tongue tangled with Harry's, the kiss moving from tentative and gentle to intense and passionate in mere moments.

His fingers gripped the front of Harry's robes, pulling him closer, Harry's body hot against him even through their robes. It was completely inappropriate in a public setting, and therefore, all the more perfect as they continued snogging long after most couples broke apart to wish each other and everyone around them a 'Happy New Year'.

Draco felt a poke in his ribs and ignored it, clinging to Harry, not wanting the kiss to end. Then he felt another poke. And another. Finally, he pulled back from Harry, panting, and turned toward a smirking Pansy.

"Happy New Year, Draco," she said raising her glass, then added _sotto voce_ , "and get a room, please."

Harry chuckled, neither having let the other go. "It's not a bad idea, you know."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry again, then murmured. "Let's go."

It looked like things were shaping up for the New Year after all.

If after they'd collected their cloaks—the heated looks between them a precursor to their immediate plans once they got back to Draco's flat—Harry winked at Pansy on his way out the door, Draco never noticed.


End file.
